Many print-related workflows are ad hoc, paper intensive, inefficient, overcomplicated and expensive. Print-related workflows are usually understood through costly observation of end-users and consultation with a customer. However, it would be advantageous to automatically discover potential print-related workflows so that they can be validated, improved and optimized. In addition, accurate print-related workflows can be used to make important decisions regarding a print environment such as, for example, the location of users or the positioning of print devices.